rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Avery Rachel Chere
Avery Rachel Chere is a character I have created to be more like myself. Current role play link: http://rwbyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3193 http://rwbyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4877 http://rwbyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5087 __TOC__ Overview Name: Avery Rachel Chere Color: White Sex: Female Fighting Style: Secret Duster Birthplace: Kymafos Birthdate: March 10 Age: 17 Blood Type: B Weapon: Two bladed tonfas Height: 5 ft. 8 in. (163 cm) Weight: 128 lbs. (58 kg) Treasure: Feathers Loves: Roses and feathers Hates: Being weak; own flaws Musical theme: Follow Fi Battle Theme: The Extreme Appearance Avery is a beautiful 18 year old girl. Her eyes are dark brown, almost black, and her face bears an innocent look about it. She has long, curly dark brown hair. She wears three white feathers in her hair like a girl might wear roses in it. She usually wears her hair down, but she can also be seen with it in up. Either way, she always looks very elegant. Her hands are covered by white gloves that extend all the way up her arms and she wears a white dress made of fabric with an ornate pattern along the bottom of the dress and the parts of the gloves around her wrists. Also, small white wing-like structures sprout from the back of the dress. It is fastened at the back and the waist by a gold string. Below that, the fabric becomes transparent, long, and wide and pure white ribbons flow from the waist. The two fabrics swish out behind her in an Escher-like fashion. She also wears long brown boots. Sometimes, she can be seen holding a small white parasol. She also bears a scar on her left thigh, but it is hidden by the dress. Personality Avery is a kind, sweet girl and is quite well-known in her town. Many say that she is as beautiful on the inside as she is outside. She is commonly very shy around others and often reprimands herself for not being able to walk up to other people and make friends, as she is very critical of herself and lacks self-esteem. Another part her shyness is that she is very isolated from society and knows that her social status makes it difficult to speak with others on a common level. Because of this, she has a distinct lack of friends and is often quite lonely, feeling she has no one to confide in. Although sometimes, when she is very excited, her shyness melts away and she becomes very hyperactive and talkative. However, when speaking to someone she is comfortable around, she shows that she is very sensitive, intelligent, and fun in a cute sort of way. She seems childish at times, but does possess the maturity required for a girl her age. She also has trouble on the topic of boys, as she feels that she wants to find true love, despite the fact that she doesn't think that anyone who really knows her likes her that much, but also because she has a high rank in society, she fears it will be difficult to find someone who can sincerely reciprocate her feelings and believes herself to be alone forever. However, she does harbor a secretive side. Avery is a Duster, a slang term in Kymafos for those who use Dust. She tries to keep her identity as a Duster under wraps, as Dusters are hated and feared by almost the entire population of her city on a level akin to terrorists. Also, because of the blatant slaughter of the Dusters for something where they may have had good intentions, like her, she has tried to give everyone a chance to be trusted, but because of this, she has become incredibly naïve and often winds up trusting her enemies. Then, when she later realizes this flaw, she tries to correct it, but only allows herself to become gullible and easily swayed by lies. Sometimes she even allows herself to listen to lies from her enemies and turn on her friends because of them. She simply cannot tell who she can trust, another thing that makes her more of an outcast than anything else. She hides her Dust and constantly lives in terror of the day when someone witnesses her using it. Battle For Avery, battling is a bit of a dilemma. When fought, she will use two bladed tonfas. They are identical, though they have different names, Loka Luha and Syi Salika (Talim's from Soul Calibur. I may change the names if I can come up with some). She is quite good with her technique while using her tonfas, but she has yet to perfect her skills. She also has some skill with swords. However, the form of combat that she truly excels at is when she uses Dust, as Avery is an adept Duster despite rarely using her powers out of fear of being discovered. She has mastered the ability to use telekinesis. One telekinetic technique she is fond of is throwing one of her tonfas, creating some kind of Dust-related effect, and then telekinetically returning it to her hands. Unfortunately, she cannot use her Dust much, as doing so would reveal that she is a Duster, a secret which she has kept from everybody ever since she found out about her gift, so she is normally just mediocre in battle. History Avery Rachel Chere was born as the mayor's daughter in Kymafos, a city separate from Vale. As she grew from a small child to a young woman, she lived a relatively normal life, apart from her status. She attended school, made friends, and enjoyed reading from a young age, soon becoming the smartest person in her class. Through her education, she learned of the Dusters, people who used Dust in the past of Kymafos. One large group of Dusters long ago used their abilities in an attempt to rob power from Kymafos's leaders, and an incredible battle ensued. The wicked Dusters annihilated the forces of the army and obliterated cities on a whim with their Dust, but their power led them to become overconfident and careless. They were struck down eventually by a squad of snipers that they failed to notice. As a result of this war, Dusters are commonly thought of in normal society as evil, malicious people with nothing but a lust for power and the extinguishing of human life. Any found Dusters are put to death without trial. While most did not argue with how the Dusters we abused by society, Avery silently wondered why every Duster had to be exterminated. The senseless killings led the youth's mind astray. Why did they all have to die without even learning the reasons why the had decided to use Dust? Then, just after turning 13, Avery went for a walk alone. After walking through along the path that she wished to wander, she came to a lake. Feeling hot and thirsty from the long stretch and a little lost, she ran to the water and scooped some up so she could drink it. Then, in the mirror-like surface of the pure water, she saw someone else, a man who then ran up behind her and attacked her, slashing her leg with a rapier. He closed his hand over the girl's mouth. "Let's go for a little walk, shall we, Avery?" The man said. As he began walking her in the direction of her kingdom, he whispered silently into her ear, her leg hurting too much to struggle. "Now, little girl." He said soothingly, which only made him seem even scarier to her. "We've become very... Annoyed with your father, you see. Ridiculing the rest of society just because he and his city have convinced themselves Dust is evil. We wanted you to know... If he doesn't change his ways, we may have to... Show him what Dust can really do." The group left her on the edge of the forest, hoping that someone would find her as her leg bled out and she lost consciousness. Someone eventually did and rushed her back to a hospital. She recovered quickly, but she retained a scar on her leg for the rest of her life. When her father asked her what had happened, she told him that she didn't remember, that she must have hit her head. But the memory was indeed fresh. These men, whoever they were, planned to kill her father. What could she do? Suddenly, an idea struck her. If she wanted to help her father, she needed to learn how to be powerful. She needed Dust. At first, she denied the thought that she could be one, thinking that it was going to be much too hard to do. She didn't know what to do, but then she saw something. Her family's weaponmaster was using Dust. She saw him do it one day. Weeks later, she confronted him about it and asked if he could help her. He eventually made her her tonfas which were capable of using Dust, telling her parents that the Dust was not Dust, but a "special function" of the tonfas he crafted. They believed him. At first, she thought that she had made a horrible mistake, that she must have renounced her family. The daughter of a leader who so greatly feared Dust was a Duster. She feared herself. But then she realized. Dust. When she used it, she felt so good. It was a rush. She wanted to feel it again. She continued to practice Dust in secret, sometimes in the forest or the mountains, by the lake. Maybe in one of an abandoned temple or a tomb or a desert. She practiced until she became a very adept Duster, though she didn't know this as she had no knowledge to compare to. However she still kept her powers secret. One day, Avery overheard her parents speaking and dismissed it as nothing she cared about until she heard the word Dust. She began to eavesdrop on them and found that they had learned that people in other places were using Dust more and more commonly and were keeping it a secret from Kymafos. She heard that her parents were prepared to confront them and warn them of their mistakes when her father said that he was prepared to wage war with them if they did not stop. This statement shocked her. They had always stayed on friendly terms with everyone who they could and couldn't believe that they would let Dust ruin that. She was more surprised when her mother agreed wholeheartedly. Avery, disillusioned by her parents' blind rage, felt that her friends and family would no longer love her if they learned of her Dust and, losing faith in herself, almost committed suicide with her own it, but then a girl approached her hiding place and she was forced to flee. Her desperate effort to keep her secret reminded her that if she ended her life, she would only continue the destruction that the Dusters of the past were known for and disbanded her attempts to kill herself, hoping to save her father and, someday, maybe even make her parents realize that they were letting fear cloud their judgement. When she was 16, she heard her parents talking about the outcome of their confrontation with the Dust users. They said that they refused to stop using Dust. Avery was ready to leave at that point, driven to a dark place yet again, when a certain statement from her mother piqued her curiosity. Her mother had said, "They are going to kill us all before we can finish!" Avery wondered what she was finishing, but decided it was better not to ask. Now, Avery is 18. After graduating from Kymafos's school with straight A's, she will soon be going to Beacon Academy in order to hone her skills with her tonfas. The heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee, will also be attending this school, and it is rumored that this is because her parents heard of Avery's enrollment and thought that having Weiss attend might create a friendship between the girls and that that, in turn, will improve relations with Kymafos, who had cut off contact after learning of Dust. Avery patiently awaits her arrival at the school, eager to become a better fighter, and also hoping that she can make friends there that don't care about her father's place in society, as this school takes people of all ages and origins and she hopes that some people there will not be as concious of her status if they didn't hail from her city. She also wondered if Weiss's prestige, especially in a place where Dust was commonplace, may distract from her own, as the Schnee Dust Company was far more powerful and well-known. She also hopes deeply in her heart that she will find love there, having long since believing that she will be alone for all of her life. Her Dust still remains a secret that she does not intend to reveal anytime soon, except maybe to the Team she is assigned to, for it is quite unlikely they will be from Kymafos and will probably not be as irrationally terrified of magic. Until then, her life continues on. She can commonly be seen holding the feathers that she keeps in her hair, deep in thought. She is seen looking at them with a troubled expression as she sits under her parasol, appearing rain covered, but only once you come close enough can you see the she was not rained on at all, and the teardrops flow smoothly down her face. Author's Notes *Avery is based on Rinoa Heartilly from Final Fantasy VIII *Avery's personality is meant to reflect my own *The relationship between Dust and Kymafos is akin to that of Pulse and Cocoon in Final Fantasy XIII. *Her last name, Chere, is the same as that of Celes Chere from Final Fantasy VI, and her tonfas are a reference to the ones Talim wielded in the Soul series, as they share the same name *The name Kymafos is a combinations of two Greek words, Kyma, meaning wave, and Fos, meaning light Category:Fan Made Character Category:Terra's Writing Category:Team STAT Category:Female Category:Rejected Character Category:Pending Character Category:Awaiting Canon Info